Poison
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Minerva and Tom desires each other, but both are denying this. Based on the song Poison by Alice Cooper.


**_Authors Note: _**I've always loved the song poison by Alice Cooper and I always wanted to use it for a couple but never could figure out someone that would fit. Until now. In fact I couldn't think of a better match for this song then my favorite one. Minerva and Tom (later Voldemort.)

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poison<strong>_

Tom Riddle was twisting and turning in bed. This was the third night in a row he was not able to sleep. Why? Because of Minerva McGonagall. The beautiful Minerva McGonagall. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. The sixteen year old boy wanted her more than anything else. He wanted to have her and possess her. He was getting a hard on just thinking about it.

The thing was that she didn't feel the same way. She was not interested in him at all. He had tried to ask her out twice, but only gotten a no in return. He had even asked her nicely, but she had just looked at him with cold, hateful eyes and declined.

Tom didn't get it; he had never done anything to defend her in any way. He sighed as he let his hand reach down to grasp around his cock, dragging it, picturing she was there with him. He let out a groan as the white fluid shot out of his penis and landed on the floor. He sighed happy to have released some tension; the only sad thing was that he wanted more.

* * *

><p>At the same time in the Gryffindor tower Minerva McGonagall was in bed. She was trying to sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her do just that, instead she was thinking about a Slytherin boy named Tom M. Riddle. He had asked her twice, and she had turned him down.<p>

She knew he had opened the chamber of secrets, she knew he was evil, yet there was something in her that wanted him. There was something that made her want him to nail her and take her, and hard.

A shiver of lust ran through her body making her hand go down to touch herself. She closed her eyes picturing him holding her close, feeling his member against her. She let out a moan. Picturing him kissing her, tonguing her deep. Another moan escaped her lips. She wanted his touches, but everything inside her told her no. He was not the kind of man she should be with. Yet he was the kind of man she desired. And as she pictured him all over herself she slowly came, shaking, moaning out into the quiet room. Falling asleep with a sigh of satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Tom looked at Minerva, she was going for her early morning run, and she did this every morning. Most likely to blow off steam and keep in shape. That and Quidditch. He loved to watch her play. She looked great no matter what she did.<p>

He could give everything to be the hot breath coming out of her moth, or the tiny pearls of sweat showing over her well trained upper body as she was only wearing a lazed bra at the time. He would never get why she would run in something like that in the first place. That and a short black shorts. With the hot weather they were now having black seemed to be the last color she should be running around in, especially since it absorbed the sun making her even wetter…

It was summer and hot outside and by the looks of it so was she. Dripping wet, at least of sweat. He could feel his cock growing again by the thought of what he could do to her naked sweating body.

Sweating of them doing things together. Things she probably never would let him do to her.

"Tom," he suddenly heard him yell, making him startle. He looked at her, she was standing there, panting, leaning her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Tom," she called again, making him get up and run towards her. When he was by her side he said, his eyes on her breasts, rather than her face, as he said, "Yes Minerva."

"I would appreciate if you would stop looking at me like that when I was running, I find it offensive and distracting," she said, looking at him in disgust.

These words were like having a slap in the face, like have needles through his body and being pinned up against a wall. Knowing he would never have her was like torture.

He sighed as he said, "I'll try to stop it."

"Thank you," she said, as she speed up, back towards the castle. He was looking after, seeing how her behind was wiggling even when she was running. He huffed annoyed. Right now he just wanted to slap her, hard, making her feel pain. The same pain she was causing him. He wanted her to feel the same torture he got every time he was looking at her. He wanted her to suffer. He thought about it, having her pinned against his bed while he was whipping her. He let out a groan of pleasure, feeling his pick was rising even more by the thought of it. He would have given anything for that to happen, but he in his silent mind knew it never would. Anything to have her soft lips lock with his just once.

He let out another groan of dismay as he headed back towards the castle, hoping to get another glimpse of her on his way back to class. Even if looking at her drove him insane it was one of the best forms for torture.

* * *

><p>Minerva was in the shower, cleaning herself after the morning run. Letting the hot water clench her sweat body. She couldn't get his eyes out of her head. Her burning eyes, that clearly was undressing her body. She shivered lightly, she knew he was not the only boy at school doing just that, but he was the only boy she wanted to nail her.<p>

"Ohhhh," she screamed out in frustration, knowing it couldn't continue.

Why had she been dressed like that when she knew he was watching her? He always did. He was always there when she made her morning run. Why hadn't she taken a top instead. She had seen his erection clearly underneath his pants, knowing what she did to him. And she couldn't be as foolish as to deny that she liked it. Another shiver of lust ran through her body, her hand again going down to try to silence her urges for now. Picturing him all over her made her come harder than ever before, screaming out not caring if anyone heard her.

* * *

><p>He looked at her, fantasizing about what could be underneath her robe, wondering if she was wearing the same lazes as that morning. She pulled a strand of black strands behind her ears, looking around the great hall. Her eyes looking with his but only for a second. Hate shining in them, making him look away in pain. She looked back down in the book next to her plate as he swallowed hard. Then he reached for his glass with cold water, letting it run down his throat to cool him down.<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva was looking over at Tom, he was over in the court yard, fooling around with two Slytherin boys. It was after class so he was not wearing his robe to a change, in fact he was not wearing anything above his waist at all.<p>

Minerva knew she was drooling looking at his trained arms and not so bad looking torso. Pearls of sweat were running down of it. She just wanted to lick them off, tasting him. Oh how she wanted him.

"No," she told herself, "No Minerva, don't go there, not now, not ever."

She was wondering how for a short moment how much harm one little kiss would cost, but quickly shook it off, walking towards the Gryffindor tower to study. Trying to get her mind of him, this was anything but easy.

* * *

><p>"Forget about her," Tom thought, he had just turned twenty-one, and was now in town to fix a couple of things. It was then he had spotted her. The beautiful Minerva McGonagall. She had walked right past him on the street, but he couldn't help but turning his head after her.<p>

In fact he had never managed to forget the power she had over him five years back. They had never ended up doing anything, just danced around in circles. He sighed as his eyes following her through the busy street. Her hair was hanging in a ponytail to a chance and she was wearing a green robe. Her ass and hips wiggling playfully as she was moving away, not knowing he was following her. She possibly more beautiful now than he remembered her back then.

He stopped as he saw her ringing a doorbell and hugging the man that opened before getting inside. She was taken. Well of course she was taken, beautiful woman as her. He figured he would never have shot either way. He sighed and walked back in the direction where he came from.

* * *

><p>Minerva had to look twice before getting it right. It had to be him, it had to be Tom, yet he had changed so much since the last time she saw him. She thought about before concluding that he had to be thirty now. Still the changes were extreme. His face, his nose was completely gone, instead it looked like the one of a snake. And his hair, his beautiful hair, it was gone. Not a single hair was left on his head. Instead it seemed like snakeskin on the back of it. Other than that he seemed like the same boy, the boy she once desired so much.<p>

Minerva went closer saying, "Tom…is that you?"

The man in the dark blue jeans and the black, torn T-shirt turned to face her, making a shiver of lust run down Minerva's spine. As his dark blue eyes connected with hers she had to restrain herself to not jump at him.

"Minerva," he said in a dry tone.

"It is you, I thought I recognized you, I haven't seen you in ages, you've changed," she said, struggling not to smile, wondering why she was talking to him at all.

"I found it necessary to do some changes after I finished school," he answered, his voice sounded so cold.

"Well I do like it," she said and smiled at him.

"You do…?" he said a bit surprised.

She nodded, not knowing what to say as she couldn't rightly say, 'take me, please take me now.'

"Well I have to go, maybe we'll meet again…sometime," he said, it almost sounded like he was hissing like a snake.

Minerva let out a sigh, picturing what his tongue could do to her. Then she gathered herself and said, "Yes maybe, well have a nice day."

"You too Minerva, and for the record I always thought that green suited you," he said, giving her a smile, before walking away.

"Ohhh God," Minerva groaned, feeling like banging her head in the wall, thinking that it was stupid wanting him this bad when she couldn't have him at all. Dripping wet and very much frustrated she headed home to release her tension as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>An angry Voldemort fired another shot against Minerva. The place was their mutual ground Hogwarts, as he could not be a part of that world he intended to destroy it and her. Once and for all. He was simply feed up with her and her teasing him. He directed his wand against her getting a hard blow back, gasping in surprise.<p>

How did she manage to do that, make fire shoot from her wand. He had never seen anything like that. As she did it again, he made it backfire, sending her to the ground with a loud groan of pain. Voldemort looked at her, the now old witch that once upon a time was the object of his desired. The he realized that she even at this age was. Why couldn't it had been the two of them? Why couldn't he have just had her just once?

As he went to find Harry to end it all, regretting that he had to harm her like that. Probably the only regret he would ever have, he would never know she all these years felt exactly the same way. Neither would ever have admitted just that, and maybe just that was why both ended up so sad and alone. If they hadn't things might have turned out very differently, but as neither knew the truth about they other, they would both end up as each other's poison.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
